The present invention generally relates to fabric well suited for covering upholstery. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a stitchbonded upholstery fabric and to a process for making the fabric.
A stitchbonded fabric generally refers to a fabric made from a nonwoven web in which the fibers of the web are connected by stitches sewn or knitted through the web. The stitches are typically applied to the webs in rows. In one type of stitchbonded fabric, referred to as maliwatt stitchbonded fabrics, the needles that are punched through the nonwoven substrate are threaded so that stitchbonded threaded rows are formed into the fabric.
In general, stitchbonded fabrics are relatively inexpensive to produce in comparison to many other woven fabrics. In the past, these types of fabrics have been used in many diverse and various applications. Conventionally made stitchbonded fabrics, however, have had their limitations. In particular, it has been difficult in the past to produce stitchbonded fabrics for use in high wear applications.
For instance, since the fabrics are made from a nonwoven substrate, they have a tendency to undergo pilling over time in high friction environments. Pilling refers to the formation of small balls or fuzz that develop on the fabric.
Also, conventionally made stitchbonded fabrics typically have an inherent degree of stretch created by the manner in which the fabrics are made. This stretch characteristic may be undesirable in certain high wear applications, such as when the fabric is used to cover furniture. For instance, in these applications, a stretchable fabric may not perform as well and may also adversely effect the appearance of the covered product.
In view of the above deficiencies, a need currently exists for a stitchbonded fabric that may be used in high wear applications, such as for use as an upholstery fabric. A need also exists for a stitchbonded fabric that is resistant to pilling and can be made without a significant amount of stretch in at least one direction. Further, a need exists for a stitchbonded upholstery fabric that has a unique aesthetic appearance and that will readily accept a printed pattern.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing disadvantages, and others of prior art constructions and methods.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wear resistant stitchbonded fabric.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stitchbonded upholstery fabric.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a wear resistant stitchbonded fabric made from a nonwoven web. The nonwoven web can contain fibers, such as staple fibers having a denier of from about 2 to about 6. The nonwoven web can have a basis weight of from about 50 gsm to about 200 gsm and, in one embodiment, can be a carded and cross-lapped web.
In one embodiment, the nonwoven web can contain binder fibers in an amount from about 2% to about 10% by weight. For instance, the binder fibers can be bicomponent fibers containing a core polymer and a sheath polymer.
In accordance with the present invention, a first yarn is stitchbonded into a first side of the nonwoven web, while a second yarn is stitchbonded into a second side of the nonwoven web. The yarns can be stitchbonded into the web so as to create at least 14 stitchbonded rows per inch, particularly at least 22 stitchbonded rows per inch, and more particularly at least 28 stitchbonded rows per inch. The stitch density can vary for each yarn and can range from about 8 stitches per inch to about 30 stitches per inch and particularly from about 12 stitches per inch to about 16 stitches per inch.
The first yarn is loosely stitchbonded into the web so as to substantially cover the first side of the web. The first yarn can have a denier of from about 70 to about 300, and particularly from about 120 to about 170. The first yarn is preferably a multifilament polyester yarn. In one embodiment, the first yarn is a texturized yarn containing crimps.
The second yarn, on the other hand, is more tightly stitchbonded into the web in comparison to the first yarn and has a smaller denier than the first yarn. For instance, the second yarn can be a multifilament polyester yarn having a denier of from about 50 to about 150 and particularly from about 50 to 100.
In accordance with the present invention, the second yarn is a shrinkable yarn, such as a yarn that will shrink when exposed to heat. In this regard, once the first yarn and the second yarn have been stitchbonded into the nonwoven web, the second yarn is shrunk at least 5% and particularly from about 5% to about 10%. In this manner, the second yarn more tightly secures the fabric together and makes the first yarn even more loosely stitchbonded into the web. Consequently, the first yarn creates a surface on the fabric that gives the fabric a tapestry-like look.
The process for producing the fabric of the present invention generally includes the steps of first providing a nonwoven web containing binder fibers. The first yarn and the second yarn are stitchbonded into each side of the web as described above. Once the yarns are stitchbonded into the web, the web is then heated causing the second yarn to shrink at least 5%. During heating, the binder fibers also melt and fuse with adjacent fibers reducing the stretch characteristics of the fabric. In one embodiment, the binder fibers can be generally oriented in a direction perpendicular to the stitchbonded rows. In this manner, once heated, the binder fibers give integrity to the fabric in a direction perpendicular to the stitchbonded yarns.
Other objects, features and aspects of the present invention are discussed in greater detail below.